Brothers
by TheOneWithTheScar
Summary: Hiro is really good at Bot Fighting. Too good at Bot Fighting. What happens when Hiro comes home on day injured? What happens when the losing fighters go after Hiro? Protective Tadashi! Brotherly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I JUST SAW BIG HERO SIX AND I'M FANGIRLING SO HARD RIGHT NOW I JUST HAD TO WRITE A FANFIC. I personally absolutely love Tadashi and Hro's relationship. It just makes me squeal. **

**Anyways, this story is my first BH6 story and I hope you enjoy it BECAUSE HIRO AND HICCUP THEY HAVE TO BE RELATED LIKE FO SHO. **

**Hm-Hm. Get a hold of yourself. Ok, here you go!**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>The sun slowly peeked it's way through my curtains, casting a shadow of warmth and glow to the city of San Fransokyo. The sun had just finished rising, so it was still pretty early.<p>

But, I was awaken by the first glowing fingertip of the sun. I laid in my bed, just staring up at the cracks in the ceiling. I had gotten onto Hiro for going out Bot Fighting last night. He was such a smart kid, it just felt like a waste of a perfectly good brain.

When my bedside clock read 7:00 in flashing, red numbers, that was when I knew it was time to get up. I sat up in bed and pushed the covers off of me. My feet made contact with the wooden floor, and I yawned as I walked past the curtain section of my side of the room.

I froze, not beilveing what I was seeing. It was Hiro, _my_ little brother, crawling through the window behind his bed. He had successfully squeezed his way through the window, seeing how scrawny he was, and landed on the floor with both of his feet. He blew a piece of black hair out of his face and then his eyes locked with mine and he froze.

"T-Tadashi." He said, as he started ringing his hands together, a nervous habit, "You're up early."

"Did you just do what I thought you just did?" I said, still a little surprised that my little brother had crawled through the window of our three story house.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Hiro said, staring at his shoes.

"Hiro, don't try to hide this. You just crawled through your window." I said, placing my hands on my hips. "Why did you sneak out of the house? You know we let you go practically everywhere."

And then I realized that he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. "Did you just get back home from Bot Fights?" I said, now shocked. What was he doing, _all _night?

"Um, sort of."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sort of?"

He bit his bottom lip, probably trying to come up with a lie. "Alright," I said, "Spill. Now."

Hiro slumped his shoulders in defeat. He still wouldn't look at me. "I went Bot Fighting last night."

"Yeah, I know that."

"And I won."

"Yeah, I figured that."

"I won a lot."

I looked at my younger brother, confused. "So what? You won a lot at Bot Fighting."

"Well, I won every time. Until I beat everyone that came."

I couldn't help being impressed. Hiro had just turned fourteen, and he was building winning robots against adults. _"All the more reason to get him into the Institution of Technology." _I thought to myself.

"And?"

"Well." He chewed on his bottom lip,"They didn't like that. They all got really mad at me."

That was when he lifted his head up, and looked at me straight in the eye. I gasp.

"Hiro!" I said at the sight of his face. His nose was completely blue and black, and it spread towards his right eye, which was enveloped in black and blue. His black eye wasn't puffy just yet, but his nose looked broken. Then, I realized how he was cradling his left wrist. The urge to protect my baby brother filled every inch of me, and I raced towards him so quick Hiro didn't have time to react.

I pulled him close to me, with my hand resting on his small shoulder. I grabbed his chin and tilted his face so I could get a better look at his injuries.

He tried to swat my hands away, but I was a lot stronger than he was. I kept my firm grip on him, studying his face.

"Tadashi." Hiro whined. "I'm fine, really!"

"No, you certainly are _not _fine!" I said, now taking his skinny wrist in my hand and gazing at the blue and purple colors that had blossomed across his wrist. "I think your wrist is broken." I said.

"Tadashi!" Hiro whined.

"Hush." I said to him, tightening my grip on him as he struggled to get out of my grasp. I ran my fingers through his mop of jet black hair, and found nothing. I ran my hands up his stick arms and legs, only finding scrapes with dried blood. His palms were scraped up as well. I pulled his shirt up a bit and ran my hands up his bony back, which made him yelp. I gave him a puzzled look, and he just said, "Your hands are really cold."

I didn't find any other injuries on him. "Does anything hurt?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair, just to double check.

"My face and wrist does." Hiro admitted.

"Alright." I sighed, placing a firm hand on the center of his back, "Let's get you cleaned up."

"Please don't tell Aunt Cass." Hiro begged as he I sat him down on the closed toilet seat. "She'll get really mad, and she won't let me go anywhere!"

"Oh, don't worry Hiro." I said, grabbing a wash cloth from under the sink and running it under warm water, "_I'll _make sure you won't go anywhere."

"What?" Hiro said, sitting straight up. "Tadashi, please! It was just this one time, I swear, I won't-"

But, I cut him off by rubbing the wash cloth across his face. "Mph." Was all I heard. He scrunched up his face as I ran the warm, moist wash cloth over his face, being more gentle over his nose and eye. He had heavy, purple bags under his eyes, which meant he must be exhausted from running all night.

"Are you done?" He asked, crossing his skinny arms. I smirked at him. "Almost. Patience, baby brother, patience."

Hiro glared at me. "I hate it when you call me that. I"m fourteen, I'm _not_ your baby brother."

I just laughed as I rung the wash cloth out and threw it in the hamper. "That's what you think, _baby brother._"

I extended my hand out to him, waiting. He cautiously looked at me hand, and then his brown eyes met mine. "What?" He asked.

"You know what," I said.

He sighed, annoyed, and carefully placed his damaged wrist into my hand. I took a good look at it, gently pressing down on certain areas, carefully running my finger tips over the bones.

"I can't tell if it's broken or not without some sort of X-Ray." I said, looking at my brother. "How did it get like this anyway?"

Hiro blew a lock of jet black hair out of his eyes. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does." I insisted, pushing Hiro's bangs out of his face, "If you tell me how you injured it, then maybe I can narrow it down if it's broken or not. Or, I could just go to Aunt Cass, and we could drive you to the hospital, and then you'd have to-"

"No, no, no!" Hiro exclaimed. "No, Aunt Cass can not know!"

"Bonehead." I said, rolling my eyes. "She's gonna notice that your wrist is in a cast and face is black and blue."

"Yeah," Hiro said, shrugging. "But I could always lie."

I sighed, disappointed. I was suppose to guide my little brother, help him make good decisions. And lying wasn't one of them.

"Just tell me what happened, Hiro."

Hiro sighed in defeat. His gaze wouldn't match mine as he hid his face from my view from his black bangs. "When I was trying to escape, somebody grabbed my wrist and...I guess they squeezed too hard or twisted it."

"What happened after that?" I asked him, minding my emotions. Just the mere thought of someone touching _my _baby brother sent my blood boiling. Hiro was an easy target: He was small, skinny, and physically weak. Anybody could beat him to a pulp if they wanted to.

"They threw me down on the ground." He explained, still not looking at me, "And they um...they...well, they did this to my face."

I gently slipped my hand under his chin, and forced him to look up at me. "I'm going to have to take you to the hospital."

His brown eyes grew large and alert, and he stood up so fast I didn't have time to react. "No, Tadashi, no you can't!"

"Hiro, calm down!" I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Nothing's going to happen."

"Yes, something most certainly _will _happen!" Hiro was on the verge of a panic attack. He ran his hand through his hand nervously, something he always does.

"All right fine. But, I need to take you to a doctor. If not, I'll tell Aunt Cass."

"Tadashi!" Hiro whined.

"Deal?"

Hiro huffed. "I should have made sure you were asleep before I climbed through the window. Then I could have avoided this entire thing!"

"Sh." I said, now reaching for the first aid kit in the cabinet. "Don't be a baby, baby brother."

"Stop calling me that!" Hiro snapped. "Can't you see that I hate it?"

"All the more reason to do it." I grinned at him, but he just glared at me. I gently took his wrist and started to wrap it up. "This won't hold for long," I said, "This evening Aunt Cass is going to be out. I'll take you then, alright?"

Hiro nodded, his eyelids starting to droop a little. He snapped his eyes open, trying to to stay awake.

"There's nothing I can do for your face." I told him, cupping his cheek. "You don't look too good, Hiro."

"I noticed."

I smiled at his sarcasm. "Do you want to take a bath? You have scrapes all over your body."

"Not in front of you."

I laughed. "I never knew you were so self-conscious about your body. Probably just jealous because mine's so much more manlier."

"In your dreams, buck-o."

"Come on," I said, gently unzipping Hiro's hoodie, "Aunt Cass will notice the blood."

"I'm not taking a bath." Hiro said, shaking his head.

"Fine." I shrugged. "I'll just wipe you down."

"That doesn't sound good." Hiro said with wide eyes.

"Oh Hush, you'll be fine."

I helped Hiro slide his shirt off, now exposing is small, bare chest. I could easily see his ribs, which was something I've always been able to, but this time there were scrapes with dried blood over them. He squirmed as I wiped him down with another warm, wet, wash cloth. I knew he hated it, but that was his fault for going to those bot fights.

"Ok, I'm good now." Hiro said, trying to push my hand away as it traveled to the waist band of his shorts. "You can stop now."

I smirked at him, and laughed. "What's the matter, baby brother? Something you don't want me to see?"

"Yeah, I can name quite a lot of things I dob't want you to see." He said, anxiously.

I gave him a puzzled look. "Did you hurt yourself anywhere else?"

"No." Hiro answered quickly. "Nope, it's just my face...and my wrist.."

"Really?" I said, not believing a word. "Stand up."

"Tadashi-"

"I said stand up, Hiro."

Hiro sighed, and pushed himself off of the seat. I looked at his legs, and then I noticed it: He was trying to apply as less pressure as possible on his left ankle.

"You hurt your ankle." I said.

"No I didn't."

I ignored his struggles and pleas and I pulled his shorts down and slide his shoes off. My eyes widened at the sight of his ankle. That was most defiantly broken.

I could see through the pale skin a bone trying to break free. It was ten times it usual size, and it was black and blue, just like the rest of his body.

"How in the world did you get that?" I asked him, pushing him down on the seat.

"I fell ok." Hiro said, running his hands through his hair. "I fell out of a window. They were right on my tail, there was no way out, and I underestimated the height from the window to the ground, and-"

"Sh." I said, placing a finger to his lips to shush him. He's gotten like this before: frantic, hyperventilating, you know, the usual. It always happened when he was excited or afraid.

"Calm down, little brother." I said, as gentle as I could. "you'll be alright."

He just nodded. He didn't look at me as I wiped down his stick like legs with the wash cloth, being extra careful around his ankle. "No more bot fights." I said to him, sternly. "Do you hear me?"

"Yes." Hiro said, looking down at his hands.

"Come on, you must be exhausted." I sighed, knowing I could never be truly mad with my little brother over anything. I helped him into his pajamas, since he was definitely going to bed.

I grabbed him around his thin waist and hefted him into my arms. He cried out in surprised and clutched to me around my neck.

"What are you doing?" He said, now fully awake.

"Did you expect me to make you walk on a broken ankle?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. Hrio pouted, but allowed me to carry him to his bed.

"I'm too old to be carried." He said.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Admit it, you like it."

"Arn't I too heavy?"

"Oh, yeah." I said sarcastically, "All 85 pounds of you."

"Hey! How do you know that?" He said to me. He scrunched up his small nose, something he always did when he was angry or confused. He did that when he was little, something I always laughed at.

"I'm special like that." I shrugged, now placing him on his bed and bringing the covers around his shoulders.

Hiro rolled his eyes and snuggled even further down into the covers. I smiled at him, and quickly so he couldn't react, I swooped down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Ew!" Hiro said, trying to wipe my kiss off of his forehead. I grabbed his arms so he couldn't and laughed as he struggled.

"Tadashi. You. Know. I. Don't. Like. That!" He said as I pinned him down on the bed and kissed him again, but this time on the cheek.

"Ew! Gross!" He struggled, yet I was at least ten times stronger than he was, so he wasn't going anywhere.

And just for good measure, I laid another kiss on his other cheek. He shrieked and tried even harder, but I just laughed.

"Was that really necessary?" Hiro exclaimed, finally calming down.

"Yes." I said, pulling the covers closer to his small body, "It's your punishment for going to those stupid bot fights."

"Mph."

"Go to sleep, Hiro." I said to him.

"I can't." He looked up at me with those big brown eyes, so much like mine.

"Hm." I thought back to when he was a really little and he would wake up screaming. I started to run my fingers through his mob of jet black hair, something that always soothes him.

Hiro's eyes started to droop, and finally his breathing evened out. He looked extremely peaceful, bundled up in his covers, every line from his face gone. He looked younger than fourteen. He looked liked he was eight again, knocking on my door, asking me to come play with him.

I smiled at the memory. I kissed his forehead again, and then started to walk downstairs for breakfast.

"Sleep tight, baby brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Dang, I didn't expect this story to be so popular! I'm in love with Tadashi and Hiro, and there relationship is just *sigh* amazing. **

**Anyways, I had a fun time writing this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>I had just finished making breakfast when Aunt Cass walked down in her pajamas, yawning. She gave me a sleepy smile at the sight of me.<p>

"Good morning." She said to me.

"Good morning." I said back, now handing her a plate of eggs and bacon. "I made breakfast."

"Thank you, sweetie." She kissed me on the cheek and sat down at the kitchen table. I sat down next to her, beginning to dive into my own plate of eggs and bacon.

"Listen. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be gone this evening. I have to go to a sales meeting. I won't be back in time for dinner. I actually will be back around...ten-ish I'd say. That means you're in charge of Hiro."

"Don't worry." I said, shrugging. "I'll take care of him."

Aunt Cass smiled. "You always do."

It worked out perfectly that Aunt Cass was leaving. I need an opportunity to take Hiro to the doctor. Even though I wasn't Hiro's legal guardian, I was still an adult. I had take him into the doctor's before, except his injuries weren't as bad.

"Speaking of Hiro, where is he?" Aunt Cass looked towards the staircase that lead to the room Hiro and I share.

"He's sleeping." I hated lying to Aunt Cass, so I wasn't completely lying when I said Hiro was sleeping. I just didn't give the whole truth.

"Hm. Late night?" She asked me.

"Yeah, probably. Do you mind if we order something for dinner?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

Aunt Cass shrugged. "I don't have a problem with it. Just not too much caffeine or sugar, you know how-"

"I know, I know. I've had too deal with a hyper Hiro before."

She smiled at me, and we both finished up our breakfast.

"I'm just about to go down." Aunt Cass said a few minutes later in her usual attire for work. "Don't let Hiro sleep any later than ten, alright?"

"Don't worry." I said, finishing up the dishes. "Have a good day at work."

I waited for the sound of her footsteps to vanish before I slowly walked up to my room. Hiro was passed out on his bed, dead to the world. He was curled up into a little ball, his knees pressed against his chest. His black hair was fanned out across the pillow, and his hands clutched to the blankets, like how he did when he was little. I smiled at the sight of his sleeping form. Even though he had changed some what, I could still see the little kid in him, begging me to come build a robot with him, to push him on the swings. I could still hear his small voice when he was scared and would run to me and hug me around the knees. Ever since Mom and Dad died, Hiro has always clung to me, I guess being the only male figure in his life.

I didn't mind it. Before Hiro was born, I used to dream of the idea of having a little brother or sister. I'd always wanted to be a big brother. To protect them, and teach them, and make them laugh. I remember being so excited the first time I held Hiro. I was only five or so at the time, but I still remember seeing that little face peeking up at me through the blue blanket, tuffs of black hair poking out, and of course, the large, round, brown eyes that matched my own. Even as a newborn baby, Hiro's eyes were full of curiosity. It has been my job to keep that under control.

Hiro still had two hours left of sleep, so I quietly went into the bathroom and got ready.

* * *

><p>By the time it was ten, I had already gotten ready for the day and was already starting on some new designs for a robot project I was working on.<p>

I sighed a little disappointed that I had to wake my brother, seeing as he really needed to sleep. But, then again, it was Hiro's own fault. He was the one who went to those stupid bot fights, he was the one who should be punished. But, then of course I was the one who felt my heart ache as I had to wake my exhausted little brother.

"Hiro." I whispered, gently shaking his shoulder. "Hiro, it's time to get up."

I heard an small moan, and then my little brother turned over in bed and pulled the covers over his head.

I sighed. "Come on, Hiro. This is your fault for going to those bot fights."

Another moan from the small lump in in his bed.

"Get out from under there, you'll suffocate." Hiro slowly pealed the covers off of his body, and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't want to get up."

"Too bad."

Hiro made a whinny sound, and the curled up into a little ball. "Oh, no you don't!" I said. By now I was getting annoyed.

"Come on, little brother."

"No."

Fine, then." I said, shrugging. Hiro opened up his eyes, his face injuries still as bad as they had been a few hours ago. I gently brushed a strand of black hair that was forever in front of Hiro's face. "I'll just have to do it the hard way."

"What are you-"

I quickly, yet gently, picked Hiro up around the waist and slung him over my broad shoulder.

"Hey! Tadashi! Put me down!" Hiro yelled. I bounced Hiro around for good measure before asking him, "Are you awake now?"

Hiro huffed and said "Yes, bonehead. I'm awake. Put me down!"

"Bonehead? Who you calling' bonehead?"

"You, you idiot! Now put me down!"

I shifted Hiro from my shoulder to hip and made him look at me. "Now you're really gonna get it."

"Tadashi-"

I pushed Hiro on my bed and started to run my fingers along his stomach and sides. I knew all the right places that he was ticklish, and it always made me laugh. Hiro was laughing, yet trying to force my hands away.

"Tadashi, stop!" Hiro said between laughter. "Stop it!"

"I'm sorry, what?" I said as I ran my hands even further up his sides. Hiro shrieked in laughter and tried to get out of my grasp, but I held him down.

"Please, stop!" I smiled at his pleas, and let my hand run over his stomach one last time, earning another plead and giggle from Hiro, before I picked him up and smirked at him.

"Not. Cool." Hiro said between breaths.

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a little kid."

"Am not!"

I chuckled, and then walked over to Hiro's now messy bed. I gently laid Hiro back on his bed. Hiro's hair was even messier, which I didn't think was possible, and he was sleeping in one of my old, large tee shirts and a pair of my old, pajama bottoms.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" I asked him.

"Because your clothes are really big and comfy." Hiro said, yawning.

I rolled my eyes. "Hurry up and get ready. Aunt Cass wanted you to be up by ten."

"Well, what time is it now?"

"10:05."

"Well, darn." Hiro said sarcastically. "Looks like I missed the dead line. Guess I'll just have to go back to sleep."

I scoffed. "Up, Hiro. Now."

"Yeesh," Hiro said, "Stop being such a...a.."

"A mother?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Hiro grinned at me. He was standing now, but only on the foot that didn't have a broken ankle.

"How are you gonna hide that from Aunt Cass?" I asked, eyeing his swollen ankle.

"I'll tell her I trip over Mochi and fell down the stairs."

"Oo. Clever. Must have taken you a long time to come up that one." I mocked.

"Shut up, Tadashi." Hiro crossed his arms, yet stil being careful of his wrist. "I have to get ready before Aunt Cass comes in for lunch break."

"Oh, and how are you going to do that, baby brother? You can't even walk three steps." I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Um." Hiro looked down at his broken ankle. "Uh-"

"I think the word you're looking for is 'yeah, Tadashi, you are probably right. I'm an idiot for going bot fighting and -'"

"Ok, yeah, _definitely_ not saying _that._" Hiro said, rolling his eyes at me.

"I got you little bro." I said, and before Hiro could make any protest of how he was 'too old to be carried around by his big brother' I scooped him up in my arms and headed to the bathroom in one fluid motion.

"Hey!" Hiro said, grabbing onto me in surpise as the ground disappeared beneath him. He huffed and said, "You know you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." I said, gnelty placing him in the bathroom.

"No, you really don't."

"Hiro, if Aunt Cass saw the condition you were in she was blame me for not being a 'protective older brother' that watches out for you and keeps you out of trouble."

"Please, you're protective enough." Hiro muttered. "And besides, you're not responsible for me. I'm not your kid. I'm your brother."

I shrugged. "Well then, little brother, it wouldn't feel right to just leave you hanging." I smiled at him and ruffled his already messy hair.

He gave me a small smile. "Do you want me to help you get ready?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets. "You won't be able to do much, so I can help you change-"

At the idea of having someone looking at Hiro's body he instantly shook his head. "Nope." And with that, he shut the door in my face.

"Aw." I cooed. "Is someone self-conscious?"

"No. Shut up, Tadashi."

"Now is that really how you should treat your big brother?"

"Yes."

"The same person that can easily tell Aunt Cass the truth? And get you in loads of trouble?"

Hiro flung open the door, his eyes wide. "You wouldn't dare."

I gave him a devilish grin. "Don't test me, baby brother. I've been at this game a lot longer than you have."

Hiro narrowed his eyes at me. "And what _game_ are we playing, exactly?"

I smiled at him and shrugged. "I guess you'll find out soon enough."

Panic and desperation crossed over his face. "Tadashi, you promised you wouldn't tell!"

"I didn't promise anything." I said, getting close to his face.

Hiro's dark eyebrows flew up. "Tadashi! Please!"

I chuckled at him, yet our face were only inches apart. "Maybe. It depends how bad your injuries are."

And then Hiro did it, my number one weakness: he did the puppy dog eyes and pouted his lip. He scrunched his eyebrows up, and it looked liked he was three again, begging me to come play with him and guilt tripping me into it because he did _that_ face. That stupid face. That stupid, yet irritable and adorable face.

It made my heart melt immediately. "Ok. Only if it's a lot of money and you're in really bad shape I'll tell her, ok?"

Hiro's puppy dog face vanished and he smiled, knowing he won. Yet, once when that smug face vanished, it was my turn. Our faces were only inches apart, and I took advantage of it. I quickly grabbed Hiro's small face and planted a sloppy kiss on Hiro's cheek. I felt him try to push away, but I was stronger than he was.

"Ew! Ew! Ew!" Hiro said as he tried to wipe the kiss off of his cheek with the sleeve of his shirt. "You're disgusting, Tadashi."

I just kept laughing at him as he kept trying to be completely rid of my sloppy show of affection. I loved my brother, don't get me wrong. But, it was always fun seeing him flip out whenever I did little things like that. Besides, I'm his older brother. It's my job to tease him once and a while.

"You know I don't like that! Why do you keep _doing _that?!" Hiro said angrily as he finally wiped my kiss off of his face.

I laughed at him. "Told you I'm good at this game. You use that face on me, I get my revenge."

"Yeah, but did you have to _kiss _me?" Hiro exclaimed.

"Yes, I did. Because nothing else I do will effect you." I grinned at him, and playfully acted like I was going to grab him and kiss him again. He jumped back quickly, and I laughed. "Someone's jumpy." I said, smirking at him.

Hiro gave me a playful glare and then closed the bathroom door, getting ready for the day.


End file.
